Tormento momentaneo
by L. M. P. A
Summary: - Hola querido, espero que no te moleste mi llegada – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía como el ex-Arcobaleno se ahogaba con su café al escuchar la voz de la joven. Se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba el vaso de Reborn y le daba un sorbo; espero con paciencia a que saliera del shock.
1. Prólogo: Escape

**Tormento ****momentáneo**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. M. P. A.**

**Prologo**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo sin ventanas y totalmente blanco, mientras silbaba y tronaba los dedos al ritmo de la música que salía de su audífonos. Dio una vuelta a la derecha, en frente de ella se encontraba una puerta totalmente sellada, sin picaporte ni nada que se le pareciera, al lado de esta, había un lector de huellas digitales y arriba de este se encontraba un lector ocular. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música sacó del pequeño morral morado que llevaba una pequeña bolsa transparente, dejando ver una mano mutilada de la que sobresalía el hueso, venas y arterias, y manchada de sangre seca, haciendo saber que había sido brutalmente arrancada de improviso, después de sacar la bolsa extrajo un pequeño frasco que contenía un ojo flotando en algún líquido transparente.

Sacó ambos de sus protecciones y los puso en sus lugares correspondientes, dejando que el aparato revisara el ADN, después de unos segundo una luz verde parpadeó rápidamente, y la puerta empezó a hacer ruidos de engranes, sonrió felizmente mientras tiraba las partes humanas detrás de ella.

"_Ya no necesito esto" _pensó mientras dejaba que la luz del exterior la cegara por un momento, cuando sus ojos se abrieron descubrió que estaba en un pequeño pero acogedor parque, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, descubriendo varios letreros en italiano

"_Oh, ¿Así que estoy en Italia?" _preguntó en su mente con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara, esos tipos sí que eran tontos al creer que dejándola en la base principal no escaparía. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró a una señora tejiendo mientras ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada para vigilar a lo que parecía su hijo. Se acercó y preguntó:

-_Mi scusi, dove c'è una banca qui vicino? (Perdone, ¿Dónde hay un banco cerca de aquí?) –_ la señora la miró un momento antes de responder con una sonrisa

_-La banca della città è nel blocco successivo a destra (El banco de la ciudad se encuentra en el siguiente bloque de la derecha) _– señaló hacia el este mientras volvía a poner la mirada en el niño que se encontraba corriendo tras una pelota

-_Grazie per il vostro aiuto (Gracias por su ayuda) _– agradeció con una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud y empezó a caminar por el rumbo que le había señalado la señora, se coloco de nuevo los audífonos al darse cuenta de que no escuchaba su música, siguió las indicaciones y llegó al banco, el guardia de seguridad le abrió la puerta, ella agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el edificio. Se fijo poco en la arquitectura del lugar, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- _Invisibilis (Invisible)_ _–_ Susurró mientras juntaba sus manos como si hiciera un rezo, y su imagen desapareció antes los ojos de los demás, empezó a caminar distraídamente hasta que se encontró con su objetivo principal, una bóveda llena de dinero y joyas, sonrió macabramente mientras susurraba –_ Vagilia_ – un maletín ejecutivo apareció en su manos, lo abrió y lentamente empezó a meter los fajos de billetes y diamantes que estaban en el lugar, cuando ya no cupo nada más, la cerró y la empezó a apretar entre sus manos, hasta que estuvo del tamaño de una cartera , lo metió en su mochila y repitió el proceso hasta que ya no hubo nada en la bóveda, la ultima valija la dejo a la mano y susurro – _Visibile, vestire_ – volvió a mostrarse a los ojos de la gente, solo que esta vez estaba vestida como una oficinista que cargaba una valija gris, camino con pasos rápidos, antes de que se dieran cuenta del robo, el guardia le volvió abrir la puerta y ella salió, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, trono los dedos y todo el mundo dentro del banco cayo inconsciente.

Empezó a caminar por la calle cuando escuchó el primer grito de horror causado por su travesura y sonrió dulcemente mientras desprendía un aura un poco maligna, asustando a los peatones. Se detuvo abruptamente y alzó la mano para pedir un taxi cuando detecto el ruido de las sirenas. Se subió y dijo:

- _Aeroporto, si prega (Al aeropuerto, por favor) –_tomó su celular y empezó a marcar los números escritos en un papel que llevaba el maletín

- _Aeroporto di Venezia, qual è la vostra destinazione? (Aeropuerto de Venecia, ¿Cuál es si destino?)– _pregunto la voz amable de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

- _Un biglietto di prima classe a Tokyo, Giappone (Un boleto de primera clase a Tokio, Japon)_ –

- _Nome, per favore (Nombre, por favor)_ –

- Kagome Higurashi – dijo su nombre con una sonrisa zorruna, colgó después de haber dado los datos que le pedían.

"_Mi destino es Namimori, Reborn-kun, Mukuro-kun, Kyoya-kun ¿Seguirán siendo igual de débiles?" _se pregunto en su mente con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro. Llego al aeropuerto, pagó el boleto y subió al avión. Saco otra vez sus audífonos y se perdió en su música mientras pensaba en la manera de molestar a ese trío.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Hoola~ Soy yo de nuevo, esta idea la he tenido desde hace meses, ya esta totalmente terminada la primera parte, perdonen por no continuar con "La lección" pero se me estaban mezclando ideas y eso no era bueno :3 Bueno espero criticas constructivas, que les pareció esta idea, y solo por si acaso se aceptan tomatazos xD

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


	2. Capitulo 1: Batalla y olvido

**Tormento**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Capitulo 1**

En toda la mafia se daba la Alerta máxima, (la que está arriba de la alerta roja) todos corrían despavoridos, tomando armas, posiciones, y todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para poder protegerse, estos días si que iban a estar llenos de estrés.

Las aspas de los helicópteros estaban listas para ser usadas, los aviones salían de los aeropuertos para ir por familias, armas, bióticos, y cualquier cosa que les sirviera o necesitaran.

- ¡Ella se ha escapado! ¡Alerta máxima! – el mensaje se mandaba a todo el mundo por cualquier medio. Los mensajes de alianza para todas las familias mafiosas, fueran enemigas o no, eran lanzados, tenían que unirse lo más que pudieran, pues la única PFQC del mundo había escapado de la instalación mas secreta, segura y peligrosa del mundo, que fue construida especialmente para ella.

~+~Namimori~~12:37 al mediodía~+~

Reborn miro con seriedad el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, una mueca de burla se formo cuando termino de leerlo.

"_Ella pudo escapar cuando quisiera, ¿Por qué lo hizo hasta ahora? ¿Qué pasa por tu mente… sorellina (1)?" _Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y miro a su alumno que estaba haciendo deberes.

- Ey, Dame-Tsuna – llamó con su sobrenombre haciendo que su alumno empezara a renegar por su falta de respeto, hasta que le calló con una patada en la cara.

- Presta atención, esto es algo importante, alguien ha escapado de una prisión de alta seguridad y seguramente se dirige hacia acá – soltó de improviso mientras se ponía de pie para salir del cuarto.

- ¿Qué… que? – Tartamudeo Tsuna – Espera, ¡Reborn! – gritó mientras se ponía de pie para perseguir a su instructor, pero no se dio cuenta del libro que había dejado caer, y paso lo inevitable, se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. Empezó a lloriquear en su mente.

"_Otro Rokudo Mukuro ¡No!" _Gritaba en su mente mientras soltaba lágrimas en forma de cascadas.

En ese instante el timbre sonó insistentemente. Se levanto rápidamente, corrió abajo y escucho la voz de su mamá saludar a una extraña

-Ara, ara~ ¿Una amiga de Reborn-kun? Esto sí que es una sorpresa, pero pasa, él está en la sala viendo la televisión – dijo su madre dejando entrar a la desconocida, se sonrojo al ver lo guapa que era, largos cabellos negros con tintes azules, de piel blanca pero no pálida, labios definidos y de color rosa suave, y para completar aquel maravilloso cuadro, un par de ojos azules que si se observaban con atención podrías ver pequeñas motas grises. Vestía un sencillo jeans azules desgatados, una blusa suelta blanca y debajo de esta tenía una de tirantes negra. Parecía de su edad o un poco mayor.

A su lado estaba un par de maletas rojas y en sus manos traía una gran bolsa roja, la joven le miró por un momento con los ojos llenos de locura pero rápidamente parpadeó y le brindó una dulce sonrisa, consternado, Tsuna volteo la mirada y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pues esa locura solo la había visto en una persona.

- Con permiso – dijo mientras entraba a la casa, jaló las maletas y las dejo en el recibidor, se quito los zapatos y tomó las pantuflas blancas que le ofrecía Nana-san. Entró y fue guiada por la señora, llegó a la sala, donde Reborn estaba tomando su Expresso tranquilamente.

- Hola querido, espero que no te moleste mi llegada – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía como el ex-Arcobaleno se ahogaba con su café al escuchar la voz de la joven, cuando la volteo a ver, sus miradas se conectaron dejando ver gran cantidad de emociones. Se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba el vaso de Reborn y le daba un sorbo; espero con paciencia a que saliera del shock.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto el hombre mientras salía del impacto y le quitaba su vaso de café, frunció su seño cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había tomado de su vaso.

- Acabo de llegar hace 1 hora, si que eres difícil de detectar, ¿Cómo están Kyoya-kun y Mukuro-kun? – distraídamente miro la sala donde se encontraba y vio a Tsuna parado con un gesto de sorpresa.

"Así que él será el Vongola Decimo" pensó mientras le brindaba una sonrisa tranquila.

- _Buon pomeriggio, Vongola Decimo, il mio nome è Kagome Higurashi, una delle donne più potenti della mafia, e io sono la sorella gemella Reborn (2)_ _– _habló en italiano porque intuía que la mujer no tenía nada que ver con ese lugar

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La gemela de Reborn?! – abrió los ojos ante la revelación que se habían dado, camino dudoso y miro con miedo a la mujer, todavía recordaba haber visto la locura en sus ojos, al igual que Reborn cuando tramaba algo malo.

-Estoy segura que Reborn ya te lo dijo pero solo quiero confirmar, yo soy la que escapo de esa adorable prisión, así que realmente no te conviene hacerme enojar – termino con una escalofriante sonrisa dulce.

-¿Y… Si Vindice viene? – pregunto mientras movía sus dedos y sus piernas nerviosamente.

- ¿Ellos? Son solo niños para mí, no te preocupes – un silencio tenso se hizo presente, pero Kagome no lo noto, solo se escabullo para poder volver a quitarle el café a Reborn, que se había mantenido al margen en la conversación del castaño y la chica, cuando volvió en sí, ya no tenía su vaso en la mano, volteo su cabeza bruscamente buscando a la ladrona, que miraba la taza vacía en su mano.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertaba y miró en donde estaba, era una habitación simple y de colores neutros y suaves "La habitación de invitados" concluyó automáticamente, seguramente se debió de haber quedado dormida ayer en la sala y el caballero de Reborn la llevo hasta allí, se levanto, tomo sus maletas, y las abrió, estaban totalmente vacías, pero las llevaba solo para disimular un poco. Tomó una ducha en el baño que estaba en la habitación.

_- Uniforme – _murmuró mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos, abrió los ojos rápidamente, que estaban de un color dorado intenso, un brillo salió de sus manos al momento de separarlas y cayó en la cama, cuando el resplandor se apago, fue reemplazado por una falda de tablones color café oscuro, una blusa de manga larga blanca, un moño rojo, un chaleco color azul marino con la insignia de Nami-chuu, unas calcetas negras y en el piso se encontraban unos zapatos cafés.

Sonrió con nostalgia, ese uniforme era muy parecido al que usaba cuando tenía sus aventuras con Inuyasha, antes de ser encontrada por la Mafia. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos y se vistió rápidamente.

Entro a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar y observo con atención el tipo de mañanas que tenia la familia Sawada, totalmente escandalosas, se dirigió discretamente a la cocina para tomar un pan, deseando no perturbar la cómica escena que se llevaba en el comedor. Logro con éxito su cometido y se retiro silenciosamente.

Cuando salió de su nuevo hogar, en frente había 2 chicos esperando, tenía que admitir que ambos eran guapos, alzo su ceja elegantemente cuando distinguió el color plateado en el cabello de uno, analizo sus auras cuidadosamente, eran personas poderosas, de metas fijas, pero veía pequeñas perturbaciones, tal vez provocadas por la loca emoción llamada "amor". Dejó salir un poco de aura amenazante, no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos, convoco su arco, un carcaj de flechas, y en su cintura una katana. Los muchachos giraron violentamente su cuerpo con sus respectivas armas listas cuando sintieron la amenaza viniendo de la residencia Sawada. Vieron atónitos a la chica que les apuntaba con un arco y sonreía maniáticamente.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces en la casa de Juudaime?! – gritó Gokudera mientras lanzaba una de las bombas que tenía en sus manos, Kagome cambio su sonrisa enloquecida por una tierna mientras dejaba ir la flecha que tenía en sus manos, esta paso rozando la dinamita, y pensando que había fallado, Gokudera sonrió arrogante, para solo darse cuenta de que la flecha iba hacia él y ya no había posibilidad de esquivarla.

Yamamoto se había mantenido aparte para analizar a la extraña, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, salía de la casa de Tsuna y les sonreía dulcemente aunque sus ojos mostraban locura, cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección de la flecha que la chica había dejado ir, su cuerpo se movió por instinto, protegiendo al peli-blanco con un abrazo, la punta de esta se le enterró en su cuerpo y ya sentía un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su espalda. El adolescente arrogante se quedo un momento quieto, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, solo sintió unos brazos rodearle su cintura y escuchó una expresión ahogada de dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio que el friki del beisbol había recibido el impacto por él, miró a la mujer que los había atacado con furia, ignorando a la bomba que no había explotado.

- Maa~ Tsuna-kun se consiguió buenos guardianes, y yo que esperaba ver a unos críos muertos de miedo – hablo al aire Kagome mientras hacía desaparecer sus armas con un movimiento de manos, caminó lentamente hacia el adolescente, tenía que ser precavida, el peli-blanco soltó un gruñido de furia contenida, la muchacha percibió el movimiento que venía de la casa, soltó un suspiro de cansancio, no quería dar explicaciones, así que apresuro el paso, golpeo puntos clave en los cuerpos de ambos y los 2 muchachos cayeron paralizados al piso, Kagome se acercó, puso sus manos sobre la herida del peli-negro, un destello salió de sus manos, y la herida ya estaba curada. Volvió a golpear los puntos suaves de los chicos y estos se levantaron confundidos mirando a su alrededor.

- Disculpen, ¿Están bien? – preguntó con voz inocente, había borrado sus memorias de la pequeña disputa, para ellos ahora era una desconocida.

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto! – interrumpió la voz de Tsuna, que salía de la casa corriendo, se detuvo cuando los vio sentados en el piso y a Kagome agachada al lado de ellos - ¿Paso algo? – pregunto confundido.

- No, cuando iba saliendo estaban ellos 2 en el piso inconscientes – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a los muchachos, bueno en realidad solo a uno porque en cuanto Gokudera escucho la voz de Tsuna, saltó como un resorte y empezó a sonreír.

- Juudaime ¿Conoce a esta chica? – pregunto el guardián de la tormenta mientras miraba a Kagome con desconfianza, unas imágenes confusas le llegaron a su mente, una chica que les apuntaba con un arco, sintió un escalofrió, sin duda mantendría un ojo sobre esa extraña.

- Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado de conocerte – se presento el jugador de béisbol mientras le ofrecía una mano, esperaba que con ese contacto se aclarara la confusión que tenía en la mente, un dolor en su espalda se hizo presente cuando la extraña le estrecho la mano.

- Un gusto soy Higurashi Kagome, soy la hermana gemela de Reborn – dijo como si nada, dejando en shock a 2 de los adolescentes, ¡No podía ser verdad! Ella no se veía mayor que Ryohei y Reborn parecía de 23 años, algo definitivamente no cuadraba, cuando iban a hacer preguntas, no encontraron a la chica, al parecer ella empezó a caminar sin ellos. Se miraron entre ellos antes de empezar a correr para alcanzar a Kagome, tenía que explicarles muchas cosas.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Hoola~ Me alegro que al menos tenga un review TuT Pero creo que no comentaron debido a que la idea es un poco confusa :b Asi que mejor les traigo el 1° cap :D Se que la redacción es un poco infantil y apresurada pero esta es como una pequeña introducción a otra historia que estoy preparando ewe

Traducciones~

(1) Hermana

(2)Buenas tardes, Vongola Decimo, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, una de las mujeres más poderosas de la mafia, y yo soy la hermana gemela Reborn

Se les pide perdón por los errores cometido y se les agradece el tiempo que han gastado leyendo esto :3 (Aprendí que es bueno agradecer :b)

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


	3. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

**Tormento momentáneo**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Capitulo 2**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, sintiendo la tranquilidad que solo podía hacerla recordar la hermosa época del Sengoku. Pronto a ella, se le unieron otros adolescentes con el mismo uniforme de ella, y a lo lejos miro el instituto. La calma que había era inquietante, observó que todos se apresuraban a entrar antes de que sonara el timbre, se quedó recargada en la pared mientras sacaba su MP3 del bolsillo escondido de su bolsa y se colocaba los audífonos, las personas se le quedaban viendo con curiosidad.

Cerró los ojos mientras a través de sus parpados observaba el aura de las personas que pasaban en frente de ella. Todas eran normales, pero había varias muy poderosas, como la del grupo de Tsuna, y también el grupo de Enma… ¡¿Enma?! Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quitaba los audífonos de rápidamente, a lo lejos observo el cabello pelirrojo que identificaba al jefe de la Famiglia Shimon, iba riendo alegremente con su grupo de amigos, hasta que se toparon con el grupo de Tsuna y todos se juntaron mientras que en las caras de todos aparecía felicidad pura en sus ojos… Todos aun eran muy pequeños, estaba tan contenta, parecía que no habían perdido la inocencia después de haber entrado al terrible mundo de la mafia.

Cuando pasaron en frente de ella, les hablo a todos, con voz escabrosa, hoy tenía ganas de echar a perder un lindo momento.

-_E 'un piacere vedere così bello legame tra le famiglie, in quanto è anche un piacere di incontrarsi di nuovo con voi, Enma Kozato (Es un placer ver tan hermoso lazo entre las familias, como también es un placer volver a encontrarme contigo, Kozato Enma)_ – voltearon a mirarla con sorpresa, realmente esos chicos todavía no aprendían nada, pero realmente disfruto ver sus caras de desconcierto al verla recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta. Enma no se movió ni un centímetro cuando escucho su nombre, esa mujer estaba allí, justo en frente de él.

- Kagome… - susurró con voz queda, avanzó pasos dudosos como si temiera que ella fuera una cruel ilusión usada por el enemigo para hacerlo sufrir. Sonrió tiernamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del pelirrojo, se acercó, y le besó suavemente la frente.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó alegremente mientras saltaba encima de ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos miraban la escena atónitos, pero superaron su shock al escuchar el timbre de entrada, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando vieron al prefecto acercarse con su tonfas listas para castigar a los que llegaban tarde.

- Herbívoros, por llegar tarde los morderé hasta la muerte – dijo colocándose en pose de ataque, hasta que escucho un barullo detrás del grupo de herbívoros, pasó entre ellos y llegó hasta los causantes del sonido, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver a la pelinegra abrazando a Kozato Enma, un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras se preparaba para golpear al herbívoro, cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer golpe, una mano detuvo su arma, miró a la culpable, y ella lo observaba con felicidad.

-Basta Kyoya-kun, - ordeno suavemente mientras obligaba al prefecto bajar con su arma. El corazón de todos se detuvo cuando vieron al guardián de la nube obedecer a la chica mientras mascullaba cosas inteligibles – Por cierto, es bueno volver a verte – y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro inexpresivo del muchacho mientras abría ligeramente los ojos, causado por la linda sonrisa que le daba la joven, y esto provocó un segundo paro cardiaco a todos los presentes. Tsuna observó con curiosidad la escena, a pesar de ser el más sorprendido de todos, sentía algo removerse en su interior al ver el sonrojo del prefecto. Un silencio algo tenso se formó en la entrada del instituto

- ¿Y qué les parece si entramos de una vez, en vez de estar aquí parados como idiotas? – soltó de sopetón la chica más grande del grupo con una sinceridad demasiado ruda para todos.

- Bien, solo por esta ocasión, se les perdonara, estúpidos herbívoros – dijo Hibari ignorando el insulto de Kagome hacia a todos. Logró, con una mirada amenazante, que Enma se separara de la chica y se coloco a su lado, mientras le empezaba a murmurar cosas al oído. Ella reía entre dientes por lo que le comentaba el pelinegro acerca de cierto ilusionista. Tsuna se sentía incomodo ante la cercanía que tenía Kagome con Hibari, aunque las razones no aparecían en su mente.

Sentía como si un nuevo enemigo hubiera aparecido, pero esta vez para destazarlos desde dentro, sus instintos le decían que tuviera cuidado con ella, la miró con desconfianza.

Sintió la mirada de Tsunayoshi en su espalda y pensó

"Y los celos hacen acto de presencia" sonrió divertidamente, lo más probable es que nunca se le pasara por la mente que en realidad ella solo estaba ahí para joderle un poco la vida, y hacerle más fuerte. Miró el árbol que se encontraba delante de ellos, e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, aunque para los otros fuera extraño, una brisa se hizo presente con suavidad, llenándolos de una inesperada calma. Ella miró al espíritu de la mujer que estaba en el árbol entonando una canción que las personas sentían como una brisa. Sentía una extraña nostalgia, tal vez era porque ya no veía espíritus desde hace bastante tiempo.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, ella entró a la clase de Ryohei, y rápidamente fue aceptada por todos sus compañeros, Kagome se sentía como en casa, pasando entre clases y clases, llegó la hora del receso. Observó que varias personas estaban a punto de invitarla a almorzar con ellos, así que solo salió del salón con su bento. Caminó por un lugar abandonado, cerca de la escuela y terminó en un prado solitario, espero sin hacer ningún movimiento y una neblina empezó a cubrir el lugar, pronto empezó a tener forma, sonrió al ver lo mucho que había crecido, una mano se extendió, exigiendo algo silenciosamente.

Soltó una suave risilla, deposito en la palma extendida hacia ella una pequeña cajita que tenía un moño azul oscuro. Un pequeña expresión de placer salió de los labios del muchacho al ver el contenido de la caja, un pequeño círculo de chocolate, lo cogió con cuidado, y lo miró con ambos ojos, juzgándolo, le dio su aprobación y se lo metió lentamente en su boca. Jadeó ante tal elixir, ¡Era el mejor chocolate del mundo! Era dulce, pero no tanto como para empalagar, era suave y sentía pequeños trozos de cacahuates mezclarse deliciosamente. Todo fue solo placer y locura por ese momento. Abrió sus ojos de improviso, dejando ver sus peculiares colores, el izquierdo un azul profundo y enigmático, y el otro rojo escarlata, abrazó a la chica con esmero y puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso inocente y sin malicia.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Con Tsuna y compañía

Después de que sonara el timbre, se dirigieron a los grados superiores para buscar Ryohei y a Kagome, pero solo encontraron al muchacho, él les informo extremadamente alto que ella había salido después de que tocara la campana y que nadie de sus compañeros pudo localizarla. Sin otra cosa que hacer subieron a la azotea para poder almorzar con calma y encontraron al tutor viendo con unos binoculares mientras murmuraba cosas que no comprendían. Al captar la presencia de los demás les arrojo una maleta en la que había más binoculares, se pusieron en posiciones y apuntaron en la misma dirección que Reborn. Observaron a Kagome caminar por un camino abandonado hasta que salió a un pequeño prado. Todos estaban confundidos ¿Por qué iba sola a un lugar tan solitario?

La preocupación de los adolescentes se hizo palpar cuando distinguieron la niebla característica de Mukuro, pero también sintieron la ira que soltaba el mayor de todos. Tsuna estaba a punto de salir volando con sus X-Gloves pero Reborn, lo detuvo con su mano.

Volvieron a colocarse los binoculares y vieron que la chica le daba una caja a Mukuro, puso una cara de sorpresa cuando la abrió y sacó lentamente su contenido, parecía un ¿trozo de chocolate? Observaron el placer de Mukuro cuando se metió el chocolate a la boca, y su pequeño arranque de cariño, pero nunca se esperaron ver el pequeño beso de los muchachos. Se quitaron lentamente los binoculares y giraron el rostro hacia Reborn, él seguía mirando por el aparato mientras que un aura negra de ira rodeaba su cuerpo, se mandíbula se notaba tensa, los nudillos de sus manos se estaban volviendo blancos de la presión que estaba aplicando, pronto el aparato no aguanto más y se rompió en las manos del Hitman. Todos estaban paralizados por el miedo que les hacía sentir.

"Pobre Mukuro… No sabe en la que se metió" Pensamientos parecidos rondaban por la mentes de todos. Escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente del prado donde estaban Kagome y el ilusionista, se pusieron los binoculares y observaron que entre ellos había un gran cráter, y en el centro estaba… ¡¿Byakuran?! Y se veía muy pero muy **furioso**. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Kagome y Mukuro estaba ocupados en su pequeño momento intimo, cuando sintieron una presencia que estaba muy cerca y que iba por el cielo, al ilusionista le recorrió un escalofrío al reconocer el aura que se acercaba, seguro que había visto su pequeño arranque de locura, una explosión hizo que se separaran y justo en medio de ellos se encontraba Byakuran con una sonrisa dulce, pero desprendía un aura de ira pura, Kagome suspiró con cansancio, no era bueno para ella sentir tanta ira pura varias veces al día, porque sabía que el equipo de Tsuna y Reborn estuvieron espiando y ahora podía tocar las ansias asesinas del aire

- Bueno Mukuro-kun, te dejo para que converses tranquilamente con tu novio, no quiero morir todavía, tengo que ver a varias personas y joderle la vida a otras… Así que, nos vemos luego – se despidió tranquilamente mientras comenzaba el viaje de regreso al instituto, ella no estaba huyendo, claro que no, solo estaba preservando su vida alejándose de un novio celoso.

- Espera, Kagome-chan, no me dejes… aquí – trató de detenerla, dudoso se dio la vuelta y observó con cuidado a Byakuran, soltó un suspiro, esta vez sí que su trasero no se iba a salvar – Me voy, luego hablamos… - y desapareció en su neblina mientras dejaba solo al jefe de la Famiglia Millerford. Un rugido se escucho por todo el instituto, todos temblaron de miedo, excepto las personas que estaban enterados de lo que paso, y solo Kagome rió quedamente. De verdad extrañaba molestar a algunas personas.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Todos los guardianes de la Famiglia Vongola fueron convocados en la casa de Tsuna, necesitaban explicaciones. Kagome habló con su hermano y decidieron que era mejor que ella se quedara en su cuarto, feliz porque podía reconstruir su relación con el Hitman, estuvo alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que se enteró de la reunión, por culpa del EXTREMO grito que dio Ryohei.

Su humor disminuyo un poco, no quería dar explicaciones cuando iba a ayudar, pero, tal vez con todos ellos presentes podría mostrarles algo interesante. A las 5:20 de la tarde, todos ya estaban reunidos, incluso Hibari y Mukuro se presentaron, aunque mantuvieron distancia del hermano gemelo Hitman de Kagome.

- Bien, ya que están todos reunidos aquí para saber de mí – empezó a hablar la chica mientras tomaba a León del sombrero de Reborn – Quiero informarles que eh visto sus vidas desde que Reborn llego aquí – expresiones de asombro ocuparon el rostro de todos. Ella sonrió tiernamente – y sus destinos serian un asco total sin mi intervención ni la de él – su mirada se ensombreció sin perder la sonrisa – Pero yo no puedo decir algo como esto, así que les presentare a mi pequeño espía, sal ahora pequeño – El camaleón fue puesto en la cama, la chica señalo la ventana y esta se abrió ruidosamente, dejando entrar un ventarrón que traía hojas y tierra, junto sus manos en una oración, juntando una pequeña cantidad de energía y suavemente la soltó sobre el animal. Una tenue luz cegó a los presentes en la habitación, pronto empezaron a distinguir una silueta confusa, cuando el resplandor se fue, León no estaba en la cama, había un niño d años de cabellos verdes hasta los hombros, grandes ojos amarillos y una silueta delgada, era la personificación perfecta de moe, que miraba todo confundido, hasta que se topo con Kagome, que sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Mamma? ¡Mamma! – gritó al abalanzarse encima de la chica que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Ya es hora mamma? ¿Puedo volver? – preguntaba el pequeño mientras miraba a su madre, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, empezó a observar a los guardianes, ¿Por qué lo miraban así? Ya se conocían, pero de todos modos se inclino ante ellos, en señal de respeto

- Gracias por cuidar de nosotros, soy el FPFQC conocido como León – se inclino ante los adolescentes educadamente, las caras de todos eran de incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Estaba acostada en su cama junto con el pequeño León, ambos estaban exhaustos, demasiadas explicaciones para un día, miró la cama donde se encontraba su hermano, él estaba plácidamente durmiendo, en cambio ella, no podía conciliar el sueño, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Sentía un mal presagio, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Tocó ligeramente la marca que tenía en el costado, recordando cuando ese demonio ciempiés le extrajo la perla y conoció a Inuyasha, sus amigos… y a su pareja. Se toco sus mejillas, estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que había soltado sin darse cuenta, empujó levemente a León, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama de Reborn, tenía tantas ganas de dormir a su lado, como cuando eran niños, se inclinó en frente de él y le acarició su cabello con suavidad, delineó suavemente sus rasgos, su hermano se había vuelto muy apuesto y se había sorprendido cuando descubrió que no tenía pareja estable.

Salió del cuarto sintiendo una mirada en su espalda, caminó lentamente hacia el baño, escuchando la respiración de cada miembro de la familia Sawada, entró y cayó de rodillas, puso su cara cerca del inodoro y vomitó, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre, su enfermedad estaba haciendo mella en ella, terminó de expulsar el liquido y se aseo, bajo la cadena y todo se fue. Abrió la puerta y como esperaba, allí estaba Reborn con solamente su pantalón de pillama. Trató de sonar graciosa

- Tal vez pronto seas tío – rió falsamente, pero sus ojos mostraban cualquier cosa menos felicidad. Su hermano frunció el seño ante el intento de mentira, le tomó la mano y la hizo bajar al comedor, ella solamente pudo bajar la mirada avergonzada; estaban de frente, con un café cada uno, era obvio que ambos no podrían volver a dormir, el Hitman miraba a Kagome esperando una explicación.

- Está empezando a dañarme por dentro – empezó después de varios minutos de silencio – he estado demasiado tiempo sin gastar esta energía, y él único que la podía mantener a raya no está conmigo por… detalles mayores – se sentía incomoda, después de todo, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan acostumbrado a la energía de perla y la suya junta, pues estuvo demasiado tiempo sin ella.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Pensabas morir sin dar alguna explicación? – algo iba mal, su hermano nunca dejaba ver sus emociones y esta vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

- Esa era la idea – hizo otro chiste sin humor, su sonrisa era triste – Solo hay una cura – dijo sin pensar – pero no es algo que les dejaría hacer – agregó rápidamente al ver que su hermano estaba por abrir la boca

- ¿Crees que te dejaremos morir? Estas mal hermana, si hay algo que se pueda hacer, lo hare, después de todo soy el mejor Hitman del mundo – sonrió arrogante mientras miraba a Kagome con decisión en sus ojos.

- Esta bien – suspiró rendida, luchar contra esa sonrisa sí que era difícil – la cura es que, además de pelear y liberar poder todos los días, deberé tomar sangre de un familiar y estar con alguien que pueda controlar esta energía y en ocasiones extremas, usar Zero point breakthrough: First Edition- Reborn frunció el seño ante lo que dijo, no había problema en darle su sangre, y cuando él no pudiera, León le podría dar un poco, la verdadera complicación será encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarlos…

- Conozco a alguien… pero creo que no le va a hacer gracia verme viva– susurró a la nada mientras revolvía su café con una pequeña cuchara.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

Hoola~ Subí este cap antes porque estoy de buen humor :3 Ademas de que creo que no podre conectar este fin de semana :b Me iré de parranda por 2 días xD Seré EXTREMA, ademas de que pronto sera la convención Wuuw!

Esta historia es de un prologo y 3 caps, asi que ya casi se acaba... Por ahora :b

Se les pide perdón por los errores cometido y se les agradece el tiempo que han gastado leyendo esto :3 (Aprendí que es bueno agradecer :b)

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


	4. Capitulo Final: Hasta luego, tormento

**Tormento momentáneo**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Capitulo 3**

Justo lo que se temía paso, todos habían hecho un plan para ir a la playa por 1 fin de semana, y era obvio que la iban a obligar a ir con ellos, miró sus trajes de baño, soltó un gruñido, debía acordarse de comprar uno de 1 pieza… ¡Todos sus trajes era de 2 piezas! Lo que implicaba mostrar el abdomen y su espalda. No tenía otra opción, tomo un amarillo de lunares blancos y lo metió a la pequeña mochila que llevaba.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, mientras amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, miró que ya todos estaban listos, y emprendieron la marcha. El camino fue escandaloso, era lo mismo todos los días. Cuando llegaron todos fueron a cambiarse, de inmediato los niños se acercaron al mar con sus flotadores puestos y se lanzaron a jugar. Cuando las chicas salieron del vestidor, todo mundo detuvo sus actividades, parecía un desfile de modelos.

Kyoko estaba vestida con un traje de dos piezas que parecía hecho de parches que se unían con moños rojos, para cubrir el traje se puso solamente una pequeña falda blanca dejando ver su plano abdomen, y como toque final una flor en su cabello color rosa.

Haru tenía puesta una pequeña falda negra que cubría la parte inferior del traje, la parte superior era color rosa con un contorno negro que se unían con moños negros, su cabello estaba recogido por su usual coleta.

La que más llamaba la atención era Kagome, su traje de dos piezas era simple pero lindo, totalmente amarillo con lunares blancos que se amarraban con moños blancos, para cubrir un poco sus piernas blancas se puso un pareo blanco semi-transparente, mientras que su cabello se lo trenzó (Agradeció mentalmente a Bankotsu por hacerle ver que algunas veces las trenzas eran geniales) y lo dejo caer en su hombro, en la liga que sujetaba su cabello se encontraba una flor como la de Kyoko pero esta era color amarilla. Pero lo impresionante eran los tatuajes que tenía, en su costado tenía una pequeña y vieja cicatriz, corte de unas garras, y sobre la marca había una estrella morada de seis picos (estrella de David); y en su hombro izquierdo había un extraño símbolo.

La chica más grande se acercó corriendo a Reborn y se lanzó en sus brazos mientras gritaba:

- Oni-chaan~ - soltó un pequeña risilla maliciosa, sabía muy bien que ahora ya no la molestarían - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto mientras lo soltaba y daba un par de vueltas, modelando un poco el traje que llevaba. Reborn le sonrió tiernamente mientras le revolvía el cabello suavemente sin llegar a despeinarla

- Muy linda Kagome – ella rió un poco y le abrazó, el rostro del hombre drásticamente cambio al darse cuenta de dos cosas, una era la manera en que los demás miraban a su pequeña hermana, la otra que los "tatuajes" eran cicatrices. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – preguntó mientras la miraba con frialdad esperando a que explicara el porqué de esa marca, la estrella de seis picos en el costado de su hermana, que estaba encima de una cicatriz intercostal, mataría al maldito que hizo sufrir a la mujer más importante para él. Kagome llevaba solo una blusa de tirantes que solo cubría lo necesario, su short le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y su cabello estaba sujeto en con una trenza

- Fue cuando nos separaron de niños a los 5 años, los científicos que me habían secuestrado creían que mi poder venía de un objeto físico, y descubrieron mi tatuaje oculto entre unos trucos… Me torturaron para que les dijera lo que supiera, en ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pues nuestro abuelo el sacerdote había sellado mi poder y memoria – soltó un pequeño sollozó – Después pude escapar de milagro, pero cuando regrese a casa, papá ya te había llevado lejos de nosotros. Lo olvide poco a poco, mi mente había bloqueado cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver contigo, la mafia o la marca – hizo otra pausa para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – hasta que cumplí los 15 años el sello fue roto y pude recordar todo, pero ya era tarde, cuando me sacaron la perla en la época Sengoku perdí la mayoría de mis poderes, solo conserve los de una sacerdotisa, lástima que nunca fui buena con ellos – sonrió tristemente recordando a su antecesora – así que tuve que ir y venir, entre época y época, por 3 años hasta que juntamos toda la perla, mis amigos concedieron sus deseos y yo me quede custodiando la perla, una noche un demonio atacó la aldea así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fusione con ella, decidí volver a esta época para terminar mis estudios y buscarte para volver a ser una familia… - Las pausas incrementaban, Kagome estaba tratando de no llorar

- Pero los científicos me volvieron a encontrar y decidieron que era demasiado peligrosa así que me encerraron en esa linda prisión… Me dieron una sustancia para que no envejeciera, estuve ahí por siete años, durante ese tiempo, fue cuando me extrajeron unas células del corazón y las fusionaron con las de la perla, y pronto tomo la forma de un niño de 11 años… Solo me permitieron ver a León por unos días y después de que descubrieran su poder para cambiar de forma le ordene que escapara en su forma de camaleón mantendríamos contacto de una u otra forma, y fue encontrado por ti… Todo cambió en el exterior, nuestra familia murió, el templo fue destruido y perdí tiempo que deseaba compartir con la gente que quiero… - terminó mientras dejaba sus lágrimas salir y una sonrisa triste adornada su rostro.

"_Demasiado vulnerable"_ pensó al verse de reojo en un espejo, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el llanto y sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; su hermano no hacía ningún movimiento, su mirada estaba oculta con sus cabellos desordenados mientras apretaba sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. De improviso, abrazó a su único familiar vivo con desesperación, aferrándose, teniendo miedo que ella también desapareciera, Kagome empezó a llorar aun mas mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de su gemelo, ambos necesitaban ese contacto, sin preocuparse de que alguien los encontrara, de mantener apariencias.

- Perdona por no buscarte antes, cuando te secuestraron, las cosas empeoraron entre mamá y papá, decidieron divorciarse, y yo no tuve más elección que irme con él, después entró al negocio de la mafia y yo me arrastró con él cuando vio que tenía talento como Hitman, había escuchado rumores que una persona poderosa aparecía y desaparecía, pero solo eran eso, rumores, hasta que se confirmo que se había atrapado a una mujer, con un poder más grande que la llama de última voluntad, investigue con mis fuentes, y descubrí que eras tú, inmediatamente te quise sacar, pero las ordenes de mi superior eran no entrometerse, pero aun así te pude ver… - Acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, deshaciendo la trenza…

La escena era adorable, los dos hermanos estaban abrazados en la sala, Reborn tenía la mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome, ella recargaba su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos tenían las mejillas húmedas. Los dos estaban dormidos, Nana sonrió mientras ponía una manta sobre los dos hermanos, dejando descansarlos un poco más, ya después haría ruido cuando fuera hora de iniciar sus actividades diarias, subió las escaleras con cuidado y se volvió a dormir.

Tsuna estaba en su habitación, soltando pequeñas lagrimas, él solo le había levantado para tomar un poco de agua, y terminó escuchando la triste conversación de los gemelos, y finalmente comprendió lo duro que era el mundo de la mafia. Decidió disfrutar lo más que pudiera la vida simple que tuviera en Namimori, pues sabía que no se iba a poder librar del puesto que le esperaba en Italia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Reborn dejo ir a su hermana y ella empezó a caminar hacia Tsuna, que los estaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

- Tsuna~ Vamos a jugar – Kagome disfrazó un poco la tristeza que la invadió de pronto, pero el castaño se dio cuenta de la máscara de felicidad que había colocado.

- Uhmm… Kagome-san-

- Nada de "-san" me haces sentir vieja y soy de tu edad biológicamente, solo Kagome, repite conmigo KA-GO-ME – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Por un momento te viste triste… - La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nadie había leído sus sentimientos correctamente, después le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo atraía hacia ella y le daba un suave beso en la sien.

- No es nada… Gracias… - susurro mientras veía al muchacho sonrojado y empezando a tartamudear nerviosamente.

- Ah… No… No es… No es nada… Kagome, ¿De dónde conociste a Mukuro? – pregunto tragándose sus tartamudeos.

- Uhmmm… ¿Qué te parece una historia con una limonada? – preguntó mientras sacaba de su mochila una botella llena junto con dos vasos desechables. Sirvió un poco en cada vaso, y le entregó uno a Tsuna.

- Cuando yo era una niña, me secuestraron unos científicos locos de la familia Estraneo, ellos me encerraron para obtener un poder que yo tengo oculto en mi interior, yo dormía con un grupo de niños que tenían d años, ahí conocí a un peculiar grupo, conformado por Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa y Joshima Ken(*) – sonrió recordando lo monos que eran de niños – no hablaban con otras personas, más que con ellos, un día me acerque por pura curiosidad, y descubrí que todos tenían una amabilidad oculta... Mukuro aun tenía los dos ojos azules, me volví su amiga de una manera muy extraña, yo siempre discutía con Ken y sé que Chikusa y Mukuro se reían de nosotros… Nosotros teníamos un pequeño gesto de amistad, a Ken le daba un beso en su mejilla izquierda, a Chikusa uno en la derecha y a Mukuro… En los labios – se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba su mejilla, y Tsuna comprendió el porque le había dado un beso en los labios unos días antes – Un día Mukuro llegó herido, una terrible herida hecha a lo largo de su cara, yo fui la que se encargo de curarlo, y de inmediato supe que le habían tratado de poner un ojo maligno, en la celda invoque un equipo de primeros auxilios, unas mantas y agua caliente, todos se sorprendieron y se abalanzaron sobre mi agradecidos, aunque para tener esa edad yo no entendía nada… Después de esa noche no recuerdo nada, solo pequeños lapsos, yo controlando la mente de los guardias, corriendo por los pasillos, y de ahí mi memoria regresa cuando ya estoy en el exterior – termino el pequeño relato, abrazando sus rodillas y bajando el rostro, la verdad era que ella recordaba todo, ella había controlado la mente de los guardias y los había obligado a suicidarse, mató a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y siguiendo su ejemplo, Rokudo Mukuro hizo lo mismo al año siguiente.

-¿Y a Enma? ¿Y a Hibari-san? – preguntó ansioso, Kagome era buena contando historias y más si eran sobre sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, a Enma lo conocí en Italia, cuando su familia aun vivía, ellos me acogieron cuando me perdí en un bosque después de escapar de la familia Estraneo, me cuidaron por medio año, me volví algo así como la hermana mayor de esa pequeña familia, hasta que pude juntar suficiente energía para poder hacer aparecer un portal y aparecer aquí en Japón, como era una niña que no sabía nada, aparecí aquí, en Namimori, pero… Termine cayendo encima de un niño que me dijo que me mordería hasta la muerte por molestar su siesta, me persiguió por dos horas, tengo que admitir que fue aterrador ver a un niño de mi edad correteándote por todos lados con unas pequeñas tonfas y un aura oscura, al final me dejo presentarme y al final supe su nombre… Hibari Kyoya – dio una pausa para darle un toque dramático, observó la cara de Tsuna, estaba totalmente inmerso en la historia, recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos, también estaban escuchando su historia, soltó una risilla, estar con Shippo le había enseñado a ser una buena cuenta-cuentos.

- Su familia también me ofreció un techo donde vivir por un año. Hasta que pude regresar al templo Higurashi, donde vivía mi familia cuando tenía 7 años… Estuve allí por 8 años, olvidando todo lo relacionado con la mafia, con los chicos y mi hermano, hasta que cumplí 15, un incidente quito el sello que tenía en mis memorias y recordé todo, trate de volver con Reborn, me encerraron en la cárcel y el resto es historia- termino mientras se colocaba de pie se sacudía la arena de su pareo.

Se alejo un poco y se sentó en una de las rocas que había por ahí, mientras miraba el horizonte, su mirada se perdió en el inmenso océano azul, una gran ola chocó contra la roca debajo de ella, agua la salpico un poco y soltó un risilla al notar que estaba un poco fría, un flash la alertó, volteó en la dirección de la luz y miró a Haru con una cámara en la mano, la muchacha le sonrió inocente mientras se volteaba y le tomaba un foto a Gokudera y Yamamoto hablando, aunque más bien parecía que se estaban coqueteando sutilmente.

Miró al cielo, encontró una sutil neblina, hizo una seña con la mano, y Mukuro apareció a su lado

- ¿Te castigaron lo suficiente? Es increíble que puedas sentarte, si quieres te puedo curar – preguntó burlona recordando la dulce sonrisa escalofriante del líder de la familia Millerford

- Calla, no estoy aquí para hablar eso… Pero si tienes una infusión la acepto – le guiño un ojo con coquetería – Sabes que algo se acerca ¿verdad? – pregunto volviéndose serio

- Si… Ven vamos a tomarnos una foto – le tomó de la mano mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los demás – anda vete a cambiar, se que tenías todo listo – Mukuro se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierto, pero que importaba, hizo caso a lo que dijo Kagome y se fue a los vestidores.

La chica sacó un papel de la mochila que llevaba junto con una pluma y escribió:

"_Necesito que estés aquí, quiero hacer algo importante para todos, no seas tímido Kyoya ^w^ Atte. Kagome" _

Hizo un avioncito de papel con el mensaje y aventó, el aire ya se encargaría, cuando volteo miro que todos se estaban reuniendo, inconscientemente todos sabían lo que ella quería, observo que Mukuro ya se había juntado con el grupo… Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando escucho que un objeto cortaba el aire, una tonfa estaba clavada en la arena, sonrió y vio como se acercaba Hibari con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya era hora que salieras de tu escondite Kyoya-kun, anda nos están esperando – tomo su brazo mientras avanzaban hacia el grupo, fueron recibidos por algunas sonrisas y gruñidos.

- ¡Vamos! Júntense, quiero un lindo recuerdo decente de ustedes – gritó Kagome acomodando a todos – Disculpa, ¿nos podrías tomar una foto? – pregunto a una muchacha que pasaba por ahí

- Seguro – tomo la cámara que le ofrecía Kagome, apunto hacia donde estaba el grupo, se sonrojo furiosamente al ver que todos eran extremadamente atractivos, los chicos salían sin camisa, una mirada penetrante y con una leve sonrisa, mientras que las chicas miraban felices a la cámara con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, enseñando su delgado y estilizado cuerpo, los niños pequeños estaban sentados delante de ellos, tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la escena era de una gran familia. Tomó varias fotos al grupo y después le devolvió la cámara a Kagome

- Gracias – agradeció con una sonrisa, aunque interiormente pensó que ella debía obedecer por la gran vista que se había dado

- No hay de que – se despidió mientras se dirigía a uno de los restaurantes.

Cuando volteó a ver al grupo, ya estaban peleando por quien sabe que, soltó un suspiro, y de improviso les tomo otra foto, el flash llamo la atención de todos y ella solo río un poco, pronto los demás volvieron a sus actividades, es decir, pelear por cualquier tontería. Pasó el cordón de la cámara por su muñeca para que no se perdiera.

Su vista se nubló por un momento, parpadeo un par de veces y su visión se enfoco, pero solo empezó a sentir arcadas, cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se tapaba la boca con la otra mano, sentía que si hablaba vomitaría.

Reborn, que estaba molestando a Tsuna, sintió un tirón en el estomago, volteó hacia donde estaba su hermana y la encontró de rodillas a punto de vomitar. Corrió hacia ella y cuando llegó a su lado, la joven expulsó la sangre que se había acumulado en su garganta.

Todo el mundo se puso en guardia cuando vieron a Reborn correr, voltearon y vieron a Kagome vomitando el líquido vital. Se acercaron demasiado preocupados como para darse cuenta que habían entrado en una barrera espiritual, cuando termino, no levanto la mirada, toco suavemente la superficie de la sangre que estaba en la arena con la mano derecha, y pronto se volvió transparente mientras que en su mano izquierda se había formado una pequeña bola roja flotante, coloco sus palmas juntas y cuando las despego había 10 cadenas con una araña de adorno. Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos su hermano, Kagome levantó su cabeza, sus ojos eran diferentes, la carótida era roja, el iris dorado, y sus pupilas estaban extendidas de una forma gatuna.

- Tómenlos – susurró extendiendo las cadenas hacia ellos, su mano temblaba violentamente, su iris cambiaba de dorado a azul de manera titilante – ¡Tómenlos! – gritó mientras las uñas de sus manos crecían. Reborn fue el primero en reaccionar, le quito los collares a Kagome y le dio a cada uno de los que estaban allí presentes, rápidamente se lo colocaron, la chica más grande volvió a la normalidad mientras sonreía alegremente. Pronto todos sintieron un dolor en su pecho, miraron la causa, la araña se enterraba en su piel, una risilla siniestra se escucho por el lugar limitado por el campo de energía.

-Idiotas, ni siquiera notaron que no soy su amiga – se burlo con voz escabrosa, una sombra abandono el cuerpo de Kagome y ella cayó inconsciente – Ahora con mi araña en ustedes, no podrán amar ni querer a esta FPQC, la odiaran de por vida, y ella por no poder soportar el odio de sus seres queridos, morirá de pura soledad… Una muerte digna de alguien que siempre ha estado sola – la sombra terminó por desaparecer, estaban asustados, no comprendían lo que pasaba, nunca habían sido amenazados de esta manera. La chica se fue despertando lentamente después de unos segundos, no miró a ninguno de los presentes, quitó la barrera y salió corriendo. Pronto todos empezaron la carrera para atraparla, pero la chica esquivaba ágilmente a todos, hasta que llegó con Tsuna.

-Déjame irme – gruño amenazante mostrando unos filosos colmillos – prefiero abandonarlos, a hacer que me odien – sus manos estaban cargadas de su energía, lanzo una pequeña bala de luz que Tsuna esquivo ágilmente, entro en estado de híper-ultima-voluntad, sus ojos anaranjados miraban con frialdad a Kagome

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente? – sus preguntas taladraban la mente la chica, eran las mismas que su antecesora le había dicho varias veces.

- Tsuna-kun, cuando nos conocimos te dije que no me hicieras enojar y ahora lo estas logrando, junto con tus pequeños amigos, sé muy bien que están aquí, salgan para que me pueda ir de una vez – sonrió sin mostrar sus ojos, unos segundos después tenía a todos los guardianes rodeándola – _Lo siento muchachos, me obligaran a hacerlo – _pensó mientras las lágrimas que sus ojos retenían, empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, hizo un campo de energía, junto sus manos en un rezo y comenzó a murmurar en latín:

-_Mente abierta y viva, cierra tus puertas al conocimiento, priva de tus habilidades y sentidos, borra tus recuerdos, olvida todo lo que tenga que ver con el convocador de este hechizo _– Cuando la bola blanca que estaba a punto de estallar, escucho 2 disparos, se dirigían hacia ella, canceló el hechizo y esquivo las balas dando un par saltos, pronto se encontró cara a cara con su hermano gemelo, la brisa marina agitó sus cabellos, Kagome dejaba caer sus lagrimas libremente, pero su mirada era decidida, lucho contra el Hitman, las habilidades de los dos chocaban con intensidad, sus velocidades eran casi iguales, los guardianes estaban a punto de entrar en la batalla, cuando Reborn pudo derribar a su hermana, sujeto sus dos manos y las coloco encima de su cabeza y él quedo sentado en su estomago, imposibilitando cualquier vía de escape.

- ¡Déjame ir Reborn! ¡No quiero que él único familiar que me queda me odie! – gritó mientras sollozaba estruendosamente, a todos les dolía de una manera única el ver a Kagome así, pronto ella se quedo quieta mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

- Lo siento Reborn – susurró mientras que con su pierna derecha le daba un rodillazo en la entrepierna del hombre, que solo soltó un gemido ahogado, aflojo un poco el agarre de sus manos y esto fue su perdición. La chica salió de su dominio y volvió a recitar el mismo hechizo de antes, soltó el poder que contenía la bola de luz, todos cayeron inconscientes, borrando lentamente el recuerdo de Kagome y empezando a surgir un sentimiento maligno en el interior de cada uno de ellos, excepto de una persona, Reborn miro como su hermana caía inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando un extraño de cabellos plateados la sujetó antes de que se golpeara contra la arena.

Las memorias del Hitman estaban siendo borradas, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse…

- Te encontrare de nuevo Kagome… y esta vez te quedaras a mi lado – susurró antes de rendirse y cerrar sus ojos. El extraño miró a todos los que se encontraban en el campo de energía, ellos iban a ser los que derrotarían al poder maligno, sus auras eran poderosas, miró a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, se sorprendió al ver la cámara fotográfica intacta.

"_Ella sí que tiene una gran intuición, siempre se tomara una fotografía con sus amigos antes de una batalla importante o un suceso extraño… Incluso te tomaste una conmigo aquella vez… Si que eres extraña Kagome_" pensó. Observó de nuevo a los guardianes, sonrió arrogante, esperaba volver a encontrarlos pronto… Cuando el verdadero tormento comenzara.

Fin de la primera parte.

**~+~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~ForeverFujoshi~+~**

(*) Se que ellos no se juntaron hasta que Mukuro-chan hizo la masacre, pero cambio este hecho por necesidad (aunque no muy importante) :b

Y así acaba la primera parte de esta historia :b Me gusto mucho escribirla, aunque la redacción infantil y apresurada no tanto, pero bueno nada es perfecto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta loca historia, subiré la segunda parte (cuando la acabe, que no sera pronto xd) Esta chica dice:

-Cambio y fuera

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


End file.
